


The Bright Knight

by Nepgyaaa



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepgyaaa/pseuds/Nepgyaaa
Summary: The tale of the Bright Knight and their adventures.





	The Bright Knight

I dragged my feet to the castle, now seething with corruption. My boots clicked each step, my blade glistened. The scouts quickly noticed my crimson armor. The loud bell echoed in the valley. Unsheathing my sword, as the guards approached me.

"This is where you fall, demons!" I yelled. I struck the first guard with my blade, the nearest guard then swung his sword at me. Dashing to the side, I parried, casting a flame spell on him. The remaining two guards charged. I swung up at the one to the left and brought my blade down into the other.

They collapsed to the floor, I sheathed my blade on my hip. I turned my head to the sound of the metal gate closing. "Ahaha, do you really think that gate can protect you aginst what I'm going to do to all of you?!" I yelled. I redrew my blade and channeled magic into it. With a powerful strike red magic flew into the gate, cleaving it in half. Iron clanked on the stone road. 

The town was once a place of beauty and human success, but my failure caused this. Thousands of lives depended on me. I failed each and everyone of them. I shall complete my mission. The city was reduced to rubble. Bones littered the street, the thick smell of blood, the loneliness...

I can hear the marching of the troops. I charged forward. I stuck each of them down. My armor burned in the heat, but I will reach the castle in time.

I hiked up the trail to the castle entrance. The guards on duty didn't nudge. I didn't have the time to kill those who will die soon anyway. I reached the final door. I cut the lock and kick the door open. And on the throne, he sits. The most devilish person alive Xene. His voice beamed through the hall.

"Ah you're here! Splendid" He taunted, "If only your family could see you now. In a kingdom that fell, because of you. And yet here you are, in perfect health and covered in the blood of others. Say how is your new armor?" He snickered. I rose my blade to him. 

"This ends here and now you monster! It's time I repaid my debt." I yelled. We both channeled magic. We blasted out our magic in one grand flash. 

That was the start of the end.


End file.
